Head Over Feet
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: Bella moves away. Blair and her family move into her house. but theres something weird about Blair and her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**The first half of the story will be in Narratorform and the second half will be in a character's POV. This story takes place after "new moon".**

**Let me describe Blair first. Brown hair and hazel eyes. She's skinny but big chested and is 5' 7". Has a brother named Kevin and her father Steve. Her mom died in a skiing accident and she moved to Forks from New Hampshire. Likes to play tennis, golf, volleyball and go bowling. Her and Kevin have a secret that Steve doesn't know about. \**

**Kevin: 6' 0", has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Muscular. Likes to work out and wrestle. **

**Steve: 6' 2", has brown hair and has Green eyes. Lean but muscular and likes to golf.**

* * *

"I'm moving to New York Edward." Bella said as she finished packing her clothes.

"Why? can't you stay here?" Edward asked.

"No, there are more opportunity's in New York. Besides here is father away from my mom." Bella told him. "The new people are stripping down this house and putting up a big new one. You'll like her. She's very sweet."

Edward looked away from her. Was he ever going to find his so called "Mate"? He has forever to look for another one but all he wanted was Bella. "If you must go."

"Thanks Edward," She whispered, kissed him on the cheek and then left him in her old room.

* * *

"Come on Blair. It's not that bad." Blair's dad, Steve, said.

"Ugh, fine." Blair mumbled and sunk into her seat. "Why does Kevin get to sit up front while I'm stuck in the back squished between the luggage?"

"Because I'm older and bigger." Kevin sneered.

"Hmph." She said.

"Now no fighting." Her dad told them.

They drove into the drive way and got out of the car. They looked up at the big white house.

"Maybe this isn't gonna be so bad after all," Blair whispered.

"Yeah," Kevin whispered to her "And maybe they'll be some new animals,"

"Shut up Kev." She replied and nudged him.

"Come on, I want to show you your rooms." Their dad said and went inside.

They went inside and looked around. To the left was a big living room/dining room and to the right was a big kitchen. In front of them their was a big stair case that looked like the ones in the old movies where it split half way up.

"Your rooms are upstairs. Blair yours is on the right and Kevin, on the left. I'm down here." Steve said and went to look around.

Blair went to the right of the stairs and followed the hall way. She came to a door and she opened it. The room was big and white. Her bed and boxes with her things in it were there. There was a window seat facing the front of the house. There was a large desk in the corner and a dresser. She had a big closet that she would put her clothes in.

"Start un-packing guys and then we'll go out for dinner!" Steve yelled up the stairs. "I'll bring up your clothes!"

Blair started opening the boxes. The first one she opened were her posters of her favorite bands like Metallica, Guns 'n' Roses and Journey. She put them on the opposite wall of the window seat. Next was her lap top. She put it on the desk and went back to open the rest of the boxes. Her dad brought up the bags and left. She took all her clothes out. Her dad was a lawyer, a very good lawyer at that. She layed out her dresses first. They were all the same except for the colors. She put them in first. Next she laid out her shirts and sweat shirts. She put them in next and finally her jeans, shorts and pants. She heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" She yelled and ran down stairs. She looked through the peephole. She saw a family of seven. _They must be the neighbors._ She thought to herself. "Dad, Kev!" She yelled quietly. She opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hello. We aren't the neighbors but we liked to welcome you into town." The older man said. He looked like a god and was pale white. Actually, everyone of them were pale white.

"Hi," Steve said coming into the room. "I'm Steve Kahles and this is my daughter Blair."

"Yeah!" Blair looked behind her to see Kevin sliding down the rails and falling off them. She chuckled then turned back to the family.

"And that's Kevin." She said.

"Hi." Kevin replied getting up and standing next to Blair.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." Carlisle said. "This is my wife Esme."

"Hello." Esme said with a bright smile on her face.

"This is Emmett Cullen." He said.

"Hi." Emmett replied showing a great big smile.

"His girlfriend Rosalie."

"Hello." Rosalie mumbled.

"This is Alice."

"Hi!" A peppy Alice said.

"And her boyfriend Jasper."

"Hello." Jasper said. Blair calmed down in that moment. _That was weird._ She thought to herself.

"And this is Edward."

"Hello." Edward replied kind of laughing to himself. _Why is he laughing? Maybe about my brother being a dumb ass?_ Blair thought to herself which only made Edward's laugh louder.

"How did you know where we lived?" Kevin asked.

Blair nudged him and gave him a glare that said 'That was rude'.

"It's fine. Well, We saw the house being built but my friend used to live here. He had a daughter who was very sweet." Carlisle said.

Blair rolled her eyes at Kevin and thought, _What a stupid question to ask._

"We'd better go." Carlisle said.

"Bye." They all said.

"See you in school Blair!" Alice yelled.

"See you." Blair said and closed the door after they left.

"They seem nice." Steve said.

"Yeah, and that Emmett guy looked tough!" Kevin said.

"You are not gonna challenge that guy to a wrestling match are you?" Blair asked knowing the answer already.

"Yep!" He exclaimed.

"Why don't we get out of here and go find somewhere to eat?" Steve said.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Blair mumbled. _I really perfer animals._

* * *

"They seem nice but did you smell Blair's and Kevin's blood? They smelled all wrong." Alice said.

"Yes, their blood did seem rather weird." Carlisle said.

"I heard what that girl Blair was thinking when we left and she said that she perfers animals." Edward said.

"Animals?" Esme asked.

"Yes, animals." He replied.

"That doesn't make sense. She's human so why would she perfer animals?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe, Blair and Kevin aren't human. Their father is but they might not be." Carlisle said.

"What are you saying Carlisle? They're wolves?" Edward asked.

"No, they smell better than wolves." Jasper said.

"Then what are they?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," Edward whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob, come on! We have to meet them!" My Dad exclaimed while wheeling out the door.

"Fine, fine, fine," I mumbled as I got into the car.

I put the car into drive and drove off to Bella's old house. Why did she have to move? Why? I couldn't get through this change without her. Why would she do this to me? Oh yes. It's because of that blood sucker, Edward Cullen. Jeez! I hate him and his whole blood sucking family! She told me she loved him more than me! Ugh! I hate him!

"Jacob!" My Dad screamed as we almost drove past the house.

"Oh sorry," I whispered than pulled into the drive way.

The house was huge! the house was all white and it had a front porch. Jeez! The family had money.  
I wheeled my Dad up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I heard a girl scream and then open the doors.

She was beautiful! She was skinny but had curves. She had hazel eyes and brown hair that was pin straight. She was about 5'7". A little tall for a girl but she was pretty.

"Hello, I just wanted to introduce myself to your family," My Dad said " My name is Billy Black and this is my son Jacob."

"Hi, my name is Blair Kahles," She said putting out her hand and my Dad took it and shaked it.

"Who is it Blair?" A tall man with green eyes came down the stairs. "Hello there. You must be Billy Black, no?"

"Yes I am,"

"My name is Steve Kahles," Steve replied.

"I'm Kevin!" Kevin exclaimed sliding down the stair rails. Blair rolled her eyes at Kevin and smiled.

"We live just down the road on the preserve. anytime you want to come and stop by, be glad to do so," Dad said.

"Thanks," Blair said as her eyes turned into little slits and turned back to normal.

"Would you like to come in?" Steve asked.

No thank you. We've got to get going," Dad said and I grabbed hold to his handles. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too!" Steve and Blair both yelled, waved to us and closed the door.

I got my Dad into the car. I put the wheel chair into the back of the truck and gotinto the car.

"She was pretty. Wasn't she?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed and drove off.

"But there was something weird about her and her brother," Dad said.

"Yeah, I could smell it but I don't think she's a vampyre,"

"I don't think so either,"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Dad said as I drove onto the preserve road.

* * *

**I deleted all the other chapters with Edward because after seeing new moon I felt more love towards him then Edward. I still have the Edward chapters on my computer so if you don't like this story with Jacob then all you have to do is review to me and ill put them back up and make another story with the same characters and stuff except it will be with Jacob instead of Edward. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

BLAIR'S POV

"I'm going to town!" I said as I took my jacket.

"Okay! Don't be late!" My Dad said as I slammed the door.

I went to my car and got in. I had 200 dollars in my pocket and trunk space. Just what I need. I'm a shopoholic you could say. I went passed the road for the preserve where Jacob was working on the truck. I have to admit. He was so hot. But I could tell. He was a werewolf and werewolves hate our kind. But our kind does get along better with werewolves then vampyres. I turned into the town of Seattle and parked near the enterence to a clothing store.

* * *

I put all my bags into the car and started walking towards a hill with a little book store at the top. As I got closer, I could see 2 guys behind me. I turned to a little road and started walking. Now there were 4 guys behind me. I started walking faster. My heart was pumping faster and I was sweating. I couldn't phase here. Not now. We just moved here. Then, I bumped into a tall muscular guy and he had my wrists immedietly.

"Now, where is a pretty thing like you going at a time like this?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I was shopping in the town and i saw a little book shop up at the top of the hill," I whispered trying to get out of his grip.

"Well, why don't you come with us? We'll have a little fun and then you can go," He asked.

"No," I said in a stern voice.

"Aw, why? You look like fun," He hissed and then proceeded to slap my ass. I screamed but his hand was faster and it covered my mouth. I bit his hand and screamed my loudest.

"Get away from her!" A man said with a deep growling voice.

I got out from his grip and ran towards the guy. Well, there was a group of half naked men. one of them was Jacob. I ran behind Jacob and looked at the men that had been following me.

"You got a boyfriend? How sweet. To bad you couldn't have some fun wit us," The tall man said. He snapped his fingers and his group walked back towards the little book store.

Jacob turned to me with a smile.

"Thank you," i whispered.

"You're welcome. I suggest you don't come up here anymore," The man with the deep voice said. "My name is Sam."

"I'm Quil," A tall guy sais. Well they were all tall and muscular.

"I'm Embry," Another said.

'I Paul," Another mumbled.

"I'm Jared," One said.

"I'm Blair," I said. "My car is just down this hill. Do you want a ride home?"

"No thank you," Sam said as he and most of the went towards the woods.

"I'll walk you back to the car," Jacob said as we started walking back to the car.

We were silent for a while then he spoke.

"Have you met the Cullen's yet?" Jacob asked with a little hate in his voice.

"Yes. They're very... weird but I shouldn't be talking," I mumbled.

"how so?"

"well, lets just say I have a wild side," I whispered.

"Will I ever get to see this wild side?" Jacob asked.

"Hopefully not," I said.

"It can't be worse than my wild side," He mumbled.

"Oh I'm sure it is," I said sternfully.

He stopped and looked at me. "What are you?"

"I can't say but I know what you, your pack and the Cullens are."

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I have a ride home?" Jacob asked.

"Sure thing," I said as I was getting into the car.

He got into the car and we drove off.

"How?" He asked me.

"Because my kind can distinguished what type of creature everyone is," I mumbled.

"But you can't tell me what you are?"

"No, not me or my brother can tell. Sorry," I sighed.

"Well, me and the group are going to Sam's fiance's house tomorrow. Would you like to come?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," I said smiling.

* * *

"How deep into the woods is her house?" I asked Jacob as he drove deeper into the woods.

"Not that much father," He replied.

We stopped by a little wooden house by a creek. The pack was outside the house along with Emily, Sam's fiance. I got out of the car and looked at Emily. She was very pretty but she had a scar on her right side of her face but I didn't look at it. We walked up to the pack.

"Hey Jacob! Just in time!" Quil said as he wrestled Paul. Paul was obviously beating him.

"And Blair!" Embry yelled as he gave me a bear hug.

"Uh hi?" I laughed.

"Emily get inside!" Sam shouted and Emily ran inside.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Vampyre," Sam hissed.

"Me?"

I turned around and a lady with hair like fire was standing right behind me. I backed up and looked at her.

"You're not Bella but you'll have to do," She said as she walked towards me.

Jacob stood infront of me and growled at her.

My heart was beating fast. My mouth started to water and my eyes turned into slits. I could feel her emotions. She was a bad vampyre. And a bad vampyre in my presence is not good. My stomach gargled and my breath was bigger and faster.

"Blair get back!" Jacob growled at me.

I ran towards the vampyre and phased into a pure white dragon with huge teeth,Bigger than my brothers, a long tail with 5 scales on the end and big wings that were ripped on the ends. I roared and the vampyre ran. I took off after her. No one can out run a dragon, especially me. I caught up to her quick and landed right in front of her. She immediately pushed me away and started running towards the cliff. She jumped off into the sea. I looked over the cliff and couldn't find any trace of her. I took off back to the pack.

I got out of the woods and phased back into a human. Now, unlike werewolves, dragons keep their clothes on when they phase back and forth. I looked at everyone. I didn't smile to anyone and they weren't smiling back. Sam looked furious while the others looked blank, like they didn't know what just happened.

"You're a dragon?" Sam yelled, furiously.

I sighed, "Yes, I am. I know, no one wants to be around a dragon especially a pack of wolves. I'll just go now."

"Don't ever come back!" Sam barked at me.

I turned and hiked back to my car. As I walked back, small tears ran down my face. Why couldn't anyone accept me for me? Why did I have to be like this? I hate myself! I hate who I am!  
I drove to the house beating myself in my mind. I closed my car door and walked slowly to the house. Then, I smelled her. That vampyre again. I looked into the woods to see a piece of red hair hanging on a branch. I ran into the woods and phased again looking for the vampyre.

* * *

I got into a little field with beautiful flowers in it. I stood there for a second admiring the scenery then I heard a ruffle in the trees. I put my head low to the ground, bared my teeth and growled. The wind blew and the trees started to ruffle some more. When the wind stopped, the trees stopped too. I sighed and picked my head up only to be bit in the neck.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

My head throbbed. My eyes were open and blurry. Breathing fast and hard, well trying to breath at all. my knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't roar, I couldn't connect my mind to my brothers. I couldn't ever morph back into a human. I just layed there dying. The red haired vampyre looked over me. I couldn't tell but I think she was smiling. Then ran back into the woods. My heart was beating faster as if it was going to pop out of my chest. I was going to die. Alone without saying good bye to Kevin or Steve. Alone and afraid. These were the emotions that I was feeling.

I heard low growls all of a sudden. I couldn't growl back and I could barely move. I was able to twitch my tail in the air so that they could find me. 7 men, wearing only shorts except one that was in a wheel chair, came into the clearing. I didn't care what they were going to do to me. I just wanted to die already. The venom swas spreading quickly now.

"Get me a rag!" Someone said. I think it was Billy.

The rag pressed down hard onto the bite mark. I could barely make a sound. They mumbled something to each other. I could barely see by then except for a guy, perhaps Jacob, bend down and put his mouth to my bite mark. I closed my eyes. The pain was unberable. I pinned my ears back and twitched my tail. And then, like a miracle, the pain was gone. I fluttered my eyes open to see Jacob and Sam looking at me. The sunset was a beautiful red and pink. I layed there for a second and then got up and shook off the leaves and the dirt. I looked at them and sighed. I phased back into a human.

"Thank you, again," I whispered.

"You're welcome," Answered Jacob smiling.

"What were you doing out here?" Sam asked.

"I smelled a vampyre and she attacked me while I was off guard," I mumbled.

"You really don't like vampyres huh?" Jacob snickered.

"Well, dragons and other creatures don't get along with each other. Wolves and dragons get along better than any other creature. Vampyres are usually human blood sucking things but the Cullens are animal blood suckers so I can't hurt them. I can only hurt human blood suckers except the Vultari," I said as I rubbed my hands together. It was cold outside.

"Well, we could use you for hunting that vampyre. I'm sorry for the way I acted today. Will you be so kind as too come back to the preserve after school tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Are you sure you don't want a dragon on your property?" I asked.

"Please,"Sam said in a mono tone.

"Yes," I replied.

"Let me walk you home," Jacob said as he walked towards me.

"See you tomorrow then," Sam said and ran back into the woods.

"You cold?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I said while my teeth chattered and I shook.

Jacob put his arm around me. He was so hot. I cuddled into him and sighed. I only knew him for 2 days and he seems like my best friend.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob's POV**

I ran back to my house after I dropped off Blair at home. '_Shit, shit, shit. How is Sam going to handle this? How will dad?'_ Great. Sam and the pack were waiting for me outside my house. With my Father. I stopped a few feet back from them. I looked at them all with a nervous face. I bit my lip and looked down to the ground.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Quil asked.

"Um, yeah about that..." I mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think..."

"Yes?" dad said.

"I imprinted on Blair," I whispered.

"What?" Sam said.

"I imprinted on Blair," I said louder.

"Say it louder," Sam hissed.

"I imprinted on Blair!" I yelled.

Everyone was silent. Quil and Embry were staring at me, Sam and Paul closed their eyes and sighed, and Jared whistled as if I never said anything. My Dad was the first to say something. Well, make noise anyway. All he did was laugh.

"I'm glad that you've found someone early into your life," Dad said.

* * *

**Sorry. It's supposed to be short. Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where were you last night?" Kevin asked me as went on our morning hunt.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get back tonight," I said as we snuck on 3 bucks.

"Tonight? Where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"To Jacob's place," I replied breathing ice on 2 of the bucks so that they would freeze and die.

"Again?" He asked as he pounced on the big buck. I always save the big ones for him.

"Yes, again. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked ripping the head off both of the bucks.

"Do they know what we are?" Kevin asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

My first class was Spanish. I was taking Spanish and German and I had them right after the other. Oh goody. I noticed that Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen were in my class and seated next to each other. The only open seat was the seat infront of them. I took it not caring what they smelled like. I opened my books to the page that was on the board. The teachers name was Senora Torres. I stared blankly at my book.

"Hey Dragon girl!" Emmett exclaimed.

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Shh! How did you find out?"

Edward tapped his head. "Mind reading."

"Oh great. A vampyre who can read minds," I whispered and sat back down in my chair.

"Hola clase!" Senora Torres said.

No one replied except for me being an idiot.

* * *

"The vampyres know," I hissed at my brother during lunch.

"Great! Why don't we just tell the whole freaking world!" Kevin exclaimed in a whisper.

"Because that would be in vialation of the 3 laws!" I growled.

"I know, I know," He sighed.

"Hi! Can we sit with you?"

I looked up to see Alice, Jasper and Edward standing at our table.

"Sure!" I smiled.

Alice sat down next to me while Edward sat next to Jasper and Kevin.

"You smell like wet dog," Alice whispered to me.

"I know," I said.

"Have you been hanging out with the wolf pack?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I said. Then I smelled her again. That red haired vampyre. I stopped listening and closed my eyes. My mind went through the woods quickly. I found her in that little meadow she had tried to kill me in. She was looking for something. But what?

"Blair!" Kev screamed.

I opened my eyes and looked around. "What?"

"What were you doing?" He asked me.

"I was finding a vampyre with my mind," I mumbled.

"Oh great! Another one?" Kev asked.

"Wait, what does she look like?" Jasper asked.

"She has hair like fire," I began.

"Victoria," Edward hissed.

"Huh?" Kev and I asked.

"Long story short I killed her mate and she probably wants revenge on me but," Edward got silent at the end of his sentence.

"Bella's not here,"I mumbled.

Edward nodded and looked away.

* * *

I walked to the reserve alone. I was aware that Victoria was here in Forks but I did not know where. I can only see where they are in my mind if I can smell them. Right now I smell Jacob and the pack and my brother. Well, I can always smell my brother. I got to the road to the reserve and looked down the road to Jacobs driveway. I walked down the road to the house where I was quickly pulled into the woods and to a little camp. Sam and the pack sat down on rocks and lumber. I sat next to Jacob staring at the little fire that was going. Quil decided to make it bigger. He took some matches and tried to light up the match. He tried and tried but he failed and failed. I rolled my eyes and blew a little fire towards campfire.

"Yes!" Quil exclaimed happily and sat back down.

"Now I'll never know if he can light a match," Jacob whispered to me.

"If we are going to hunt together we must get to know your kind Blair and you ours," Sam said.

"Okay. Our history is kinda long..." I mumbled.

"We've got time," Paul growled.

Jacob growled back at him and he sunk into his seat.

"Oksy well, first off there are 3 main laws for dragons. 1, you can not hurt non- human blood sucking vampyres. 2, you can not hurt the vultari and 3, you can not tell anyone your secret. The rest of the "laws" can be broken but the penatly is... deadly," I started. "Dragons at the age of 18, they stay the way their bodies are. We can never die of old age because of this."

"And how old are you?" Jared asked.

"To humans im 18. To dragons I'm 287 years old," I sighed.

"An older woman Jake!" Embry yelled.

"Shush!" Jacob hissed at him and motioned me to continue.

"Well, there are usually 2 of us per state. Me and my brother are the dragons for washington. We can breath 2 or more elements."

"What elements can you breath?" Sam asked.

"I can breath ice, fire and electricity," I replied.

"And your brother?"

"He can breath fire and earth," I said.

"Earth?" Everyone asked.

"Yes. green toxic waste comes out through his nose. That's called earth," I answered.

"Tell us more please," Sam said.

"Well, the Vultari hate us. That's why we made a treaty with them. They don't hurt us if we don't hurt them," I started. "I was there when we made the treaty. Actually Carisle was still part of the Vultari when we signed it. You don't want to get in our way when we're hunting. If we mistake you for food then... it's over. So I suggest you stay away from me if you ever see me hunting. Just like vampyres we have special abilities too. I can see where a person is if I can smell them and I can make you do things that you don't want to do, but I'll never use that power. If I have to then yes I will. Just like werewolves we can commincate with each other just like now my brother is trying to speak to me but I'm ignoring him."

"Can you fly?" Quil asked.

"No, we just have these really big wings for show," I said sarcastically. Jacob and embry snickered a laugh. "We have really bad tempers and when we smell a evil vampyre we get all crazy like vampyres to blood or wolves to vampyres." I put my head down. "Dragonism is the worst curse anyone could ever have."

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because we are the most dangerous creatures out there."

* * *

**reviews please?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, my brother has the ability to go into your mind and seek out information that he wants. He does that to me all the time. It gets annoying after a while,"I said.

"How do you..." sam started.

"Yes?" I said knowing the question.

"How do you... um... give birth?" He asked.

"Just like humans. We give birth to live creatures," I replied. "And we can communicate with other creatures through our minds, like I could communicate with Sam through my mind and he would be able to answer me through his mind."

"_That's cool,"_ Jacob thought to me.

"_Very,"_ I thought back.

"Anything else?" Sam questioned.

"Well, dragons have bad memory and I totally forgot what I was going to say next but it's not important," I answered blushing.

Quil laughed.

Paul gave him a death glare. "Why are you laughing? This isn't a joke!" then he turned to me. "Think harder you lizard!"

I growled. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!" I stood up. "We are not in any way related to lizards! So I'd appreciate it if you did not call me a lizard again."

"Or what? You're going to freeze me?" Paul snorted.

"Remember, I have a bad temper," I mumbled trying to control my temper. "And that wouldn't be half of what I would do."

"Paul, calm down," Sam growled.

Paul sunk into his chair again. "Sorry," He mumbled.

"It's fine," I said as my heart rate slowed.

"Now you need to know about werewolves," Sam said.

"I already know tons about them," I replied.

They all looked at me with a weird face.

"287 years old, remember?" I answered.

"Right!" Quil exclaimed.

I smelled a vampyre 2 miles away. Well, actually it seemed like there was 3. They didn't smell bad. They smelled like the Cullen's. "The Cullen's are at the foot of the road."

"What do they want?" Sam snarled.

"I don't know. I'll ask,"

"Don't go-" Jacob started.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Mind, remember?"

"Oh...right," Jacob whispered. "I'm still getting used to this."

"_Edward," _I though to him.

"_Who is this?"_ He asked.

"_Blair. The guys want to know what you want?"_

"_Can you tell them to meet us at the foot of the treaty mark?"_

_"Why?"_

_"It's urgent."_

"They want us to meet them at the foot of the treaty mark. It's urgent," I told the pack.

"Okay. Well, we're pretty far from the treaty mark..." Sam said.

"How far?" I asked.

"About 10 miles," He answered.

"I can give you all a ride," I smiled.

* * *

"Woah!" Jared screamed as we flew through the air.

"_You enjoying yourself up there Jared?"_ I laughed.

I sighted the Cullen's down below. It was Alice, Edward and Jasper. I roared and soared down to the Earth. I landed quickly and smoothly. They all got off and lined up infront of the of them but behind the treaty line. I stayed in dragon form as I laid down and put my head close to them.

"What do you want blood suckers?" Sam asked sternly.

"We came to warn you that I saw Victoria coming with a army of young vampyres," Alice replied.

"We can take them," Paul snarled.

"Right, like you 6 dogs could take on a army of young vampyres who want to suck blood and 2 really powerful vampyres," Edward growled.

"_I think we should take their help,"_ I thought to all of them.

"Why should we do that?" Paul snorted.

"_Because they know about young vampyres more than we do. Even me. I don't know anything about young vampyres. Except they can't be controlled," _I thought back.

"Alright. We'll do it," Sam said coldly.

"Good. In the clearing over by the stream. Blair, you need to bring your brother," Jasper said.

I nodded.

"What time?" Jacob asked.

"8 in the morning. Sharp," Jasper replied.

"_Uh, we have school,"_ I said.

"Uh, haven't you been to school for like 100 years now?" Embry asked.

I slapped my forehead with my tail. "_True."_

"Then, that's it. See you tomorrow 8 o'clock sharp!" Jasper exclaimed.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad, we have to go to school," I sniffled.

"Oh no. You are sick and you will get the other kids sick. You're burning up and you both have horrible coughs," Dad told us. "Maybe I should stay home."

"No, You can go," Kev said.

"Besides, don't you have a very important case?" I asked.

"Yes! Thank you. Bye!" And with that, he left.

"What time is it?" I asked Kev as I looked out the window to see if Dad's car was there.

"It's 7:30. We could go hunting real fast and bring our food there," Kev suggested.

"Okay," I replied and went through the back door.

I phased and took off to the mountains where I always hunt. There were some good mountain lions that were over populating the area there. I landed softly and snuck up on a big mountain lion. I prepared to pounce. I set my eyes on it and attacked. I killed it in one sweep of my tail. I ripped off the head and asked my brother what time it was.

"_Get your butt to the meadow! It's 7:58!"_ He exclaimed already in the meadow with his hunt.

I took the head in my mouth, took the body in my claws and sped down to the meadow where everyone was except for the wolves. I pushed the head over to my brother who ate it in one bite. I don't even think he chewed. I rolled my eyes and threw my hunt into my mouth and chewed. I swallowed then washed my face off in the river. Then, I heard howls getting closer. I went back over to my brother and sat down next to him. The pack came but they didn't come into the open field.

_"We'll listen and watch but won't particapate,"_ Sam said to Edward.

"We'll listen and watch but won't particapate," Edward relayed.

"That'll be fine," Jasper said as he turned towards his family.

I wasn't listening at all. I needed to listen but I just couldn't. Something else was on my mind. I don't know what but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen on the day of the armies arrival. Something really bad.

"Blair?"

Maybe it was something that was going to happen to one of the Cullen's.

"Blair."

Maybe it was going to happen to Jake.

"Blair."

Or worse, my brother.

"Blair!"

"_What?"_ I roared.

"Are you listening?" Jasper asked.

"_I just have something on my mind,"_ I mumbled_._

_"_Why are the dragons even here?" Rosalie asked. "They're obviously not listening."

"Now Rosalie, we need their help," Carisle said softly.

"If they're not paying attention then they obviously don't want to help," Rosalie hissed.

_"We want to help. I was just thinking about something important!"_ I growled at her.

"Don't growl at me lizard!" Rosalie snapped.

"_Don't test me blood sucker!"_ I barked.

"Shut Up!" Jasper yelled.

"_Sorry,"_ I said, bowed and sat down again.

"Maybe we should meet again tomorrow night," Jasper sighed.

"_Yes, that would be a good idea," _Kev said.

* * *

Reviews please.


End file.
